Merry Christmas!
by Voodoo-Mutant-Child
Summary: I wasn't able to upload at Christmas due to lack of internet but hey guys VMC IS BACK! What happens to the First Class team when confronted with Deadpool? OCs included.


In some ways, Christmas this year was going to be one of the best; reason number one, Charles and his studemts had a home, and a family. Number two, everyone was back to celebrate! Even Maggie. Sean took leave of SHIELD just for a few days to go home. They had a new addition to the growing pool of kids, a young boy named Scott. He and Shayne got along very well.  
Of course, many of their wishes would not come true, Charles would not get his legs back, Sean couldn't see Jay again, and Shayne couldn't be normal...But they had each other, and that was all that mattered now. Charles escpecially was going a little overboard with the ordeal. In years past when it had only been him he'd have a lonely little thing, what with no family that wanted anything to do with him he was often alone. So was everyone else.

A huge tree stood in the main room with a dozen or so gifts beneath it. Sean, Shayne even Alex and Scott added their own.  
"Looks great, doesn't it?" Charles asked Maggie as they stood in front of the tree, "It does. Did you get the little monkeys to decorate it?"  
"Oh no, I did everything over four feet." Charles replied sarcastically. "Of course I did!"  
Maggie plucked off a cellophane wrapped candy cane from one for the branches. Nat King Cole played in the back ground.  
"I'm sorry for leaving, Charles..." she said after a few moments of silence bathed in the multi coloured lights. "I shouldn't have gone. I was wrong. Everything that happened though...it was so hard..."  
"Hard? Hard on you, you mean. I was the one hurt! I was the one who has legs but doesn't! Yeah, it was hard on you!"  
Maggie looked taken aback; tears filled her eyes, "It was a mistake to come back. I know..."  
Sean opened the front door with an actual smile on his face. "Oh my God Sean!" Maggie yelped, hugging him. She looked incredibly freaked out when he planted a big kiss on her mouth. Teasingly he held a sprig of mistletoe above their heads.  
"I'll pretend not to have seen that," Charles said solemnly.  
"He's a little tipsy, Charles." Maggie said. "You've gotten so big! You were such a skinny, lanky thing seven years ago!" she said, standng on her tip toes to pat his head.  
"Why so glum, Chuck? Smile! First christmas with everyone actually here!" Sean exclaimed, but looking a little pained.

There was a knock at the door. Sean went over and opened it. "Hell-" He froze, "O..."  
"Howdy!" Came an overly happy reply. "Mind if I join ya?"  
"Uh...who are you?"  
*They don't know who I am, kid? Jeez! Write me in!*  
"Uh...I'm Deadpool duh!" A red and black person shoved Sean aside and jumped in grabbing the mistletoe from Sean and running up to Maggie, kissing her. "Aaaah! Charles...what the heck?" Maggie delivered a swift kick between the guy's legs.  
"Ow..." Deadpool squeaked as he went down.  
Charles looked terrified that he'd be next, "I-I'm not sure what to think.."  
Shayne, Alex and Scott ran down the hall until they found everyone. "Who is that?" They chorused as one. "Jinx!" they all shouted together. "Deadpool, kiddies! I'm Deadpool. Lemme see...You are Bully, Glasses and Scaredy-Cat right? Hahaha!" he shrieked. Charles rested his head against his hands, "Jeez.. If Jay were here she'd light him on fire..."

"Hey! Wanna get some chimichangas? Perfect Christmas food! We can have egg nog, spiked of course and sing christmas carols! Ever heard this one? Jingle bell, Batman smells, Robin laid an e-"

"ENOUGH!" Charles roared, stunning averyone into complete silence.  
Sean took Deadpool by the shoulders, "Gorramit Wade, get the hell outta this house before I kick your arse. Trust me, I will. "Awww, you're no fun!' Suddenly Deadpool appeared by the tree, he picked up a gift adressed to Sean. "What is this, Bamfshee? Hmm? Let's open presents!"

"Get out..." Charles concentrated on Wade's mind, fingers pressed against his temple. "Get out..." Wade's white eyes widened to maximum capacity and zombie-like he walked out.  
Charles looked peased with himself. "He-"  
"Just kidding! You'll never get rid of me!"

Weirdest Christmas ever...


End file.
